Things Happen
by memekeykey
Summary: It's James fifth birthday and something happens to him, that puts Miley and Nick both to a scare. Miley has something to tell Nick, but just can't seem to find the alone time to tell him. What will happen... A one-shot sequel to Let the Truth Be Told


**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Hey guy's long time no update. I think I'm going to write more (Let the Truth Be Told) one-shots like this; simply updating you on Miley, Nick and there children's life. I'll probably do some one-shot's in general to. I'm also coming out with a new story, I'm not sure what I will name it, but just be on the look out for a new story; it's not a one-shot, but a story. It will come out sometime in mid April or near the end of April. Sorry if there are any spelling arrows, I didn't check my spelling. **

**Miley's P.O.V.**

Right now I'm running around like a (crazy person), setting up last minute things for James fifth birthday. I've been up since 6 AM running around my house making sure streamers were perfect. Making sure the cake was still perfect. Making sure the presents we got James haven't been discovered. There's one specific present Nick and I are both excided about giving to James; and we're going to get it sometime this week. James can't seem to stop talking about a dog one of his friends has, and he's been asking Nick and I for one, for a while now. So Nick and I decided James and Mia were old enough to look after one; with the help of Nick and I of course. Its 1:45 pm right now and at 2:15 our guests will be arriving. My dad's flying in from Malibu and so is Nick's parents. Nick's brothers don't live but 10 minutes away. It's just me, Mia and Nick in the house. James went to go spend the night at one of his friend's house, so he doesn't know about the party. He'll be coming home at 2:30 pm so I think I'm good for now; that is until I can find something that can be fixed…

"Honey, will you please sit down. You're making me dizzy." Nick says coming down the stairs with Mia not to far behind.

"Yea mom, it's like your going one way and then you make a sharp turn and go the other. I'm sure James will like everything. Besides, as long as you didn't forget the superhero cake, he'll treat you like the 'superhero queen' of his party." My seven your old daughter joked.

"Funny. But really do you guys think everything looks okay?"

"I think everything's perfect. And so will James." Nick said coming over to give me a kiss, that lasted longer then I expected.

"Heyyy, child still in the room." Me and Nick pulled away to find Mia with a disgusted look on her face. Nick let out a chuckle.

"Well I'm going to go out back and make sure the moon bounce is ready." I said then walked out to the back yard.

I want everything to be perfect for my little boy. James reminds me so much of Nick. The way he looks. The way he acts. I'm so glad everything's working out so perfectly for me and Nick. I don't know were I would be if I didn't have Nick in my life. He brings a smile to my face every day. And waking up in his arms every morning is amazing. Every I love you is always as fresh as can be. And even though we know so mush about each other, it's like every day that passes we're learning so much more. I love when we put our kids to bed every night. Whenever they have a bad dream, Nick and I will sing them back to sleep. Seeing those bundles of joys every day is the most amazing thing ever. And Mia is just growing up, Nick thinks a little to fast, but that's just us girls for you right? Right now she's in a lot of dance classes like ballroom, hip-hop and ballet. She says she like to dances, but secretly she's extra fond of the outfits they have to wear for the recitals. There's been something I've been meaning to tell Nick lately, but every time were alone someone interrupts us. See I've been getting, - I felt two arms rap around my waist; knocking me out of my thoughts. I instantly knew who they belonged to. "Were doing pretty good aren't we?" I asked gesturing to our kids and our life as a family.

"I don't think it could get any better. And to be completely honest with you, I wouldn't want it any other way." That brought tears to my eyes. I turn around and raped my arm around Nick. I rested my head on his chest. We stayed like that for a few minutes and then I looked up at him and he looked down at me. When I look Nick in the eye's all I could see is love. Love for me, love for Mia and James. And I'm sure that's what he sees in mine too. I just hope he has room for just one more…

"What would you say to another baby for this family?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm up for the ride… and the late night shopping because you'll want pickles, watermelon and 4 different kinds of chips every night." He joked.

"Honey this is no-," I was cut off by Mia running out yelling for me and Nick.

"Mommy Daddy, something's wrong with James!!! Mrs. Reed just called and said so! They took him to the hospital!" WHAT! My baby boy...

"Okay Mia take my phone and call your uncle Kevin and tell him to call everyone and tell them were postponing the party. Oh and don't forget to tell him why." Nick said trying to be calm. I on the other hand was too shocked to say anything. I mean how are you supposed to take the news that your child is in the hospital? I mean anything could have happened. It could be from springing his ankle to hitting his head on something hard and being knocked out. "Come on Mi lets get to the hospital. Come on Mia you can call him in the car." Nick was being very calm, but I new in the inside he was just as a wreck as I was. We all got into the car and just like that we were on the road.

"Daddy I called Uncle Kevin, he said he'll call everyone, and him and Uncle Joe are going to meet us at the hospital." Just the name hospital right now makes me cringe with disgust. Nick and I look at each other and both saw the fear in each others eyes. Nick took my hand and with that I knew everything would be alright, or so I hoped…

~*~

We just arrived at the hospital and from what Leslie's told us, (James friend's mom) he fainted and wouldn't wake up. Me and Nick said thanks for calling and sent them home. Lately James has been acting kind of weird. Like he would have an attitude over the stupidest things… and he was losing weight, but I thought nothing of it. I mean it was nothing massive… oh my god, but what if…

"Mr. and Mrs. Lucas." Said a male doctor with a clip board in his hands. "It seems that your son has been diagnosis with (type 1 diabetes)." I was right. But it's totally fine… I mean Nick has it and he's had it since he was a kid. Everything's going to be fine… right?… I looked over to Nick and he was… mad? Wait what was he mad about? "Your son is in room 311. I assure you he will be fine. And you will be able to take him home as soon as we run some things by him, and you guys. Just call the nurse when you're ready." The doctor explained.

"Run what by him? Like he'll understand that he can't have all the cake he wants at his _own_ birthday party! Like he's going to understand all those prick's in his fingers that'll be given to him because of it." Nick said

"Honey calm down. Thank you Doctor."

"No problem and you can see him when you wish." I shot him a weak smile and he walked off.

"Nick, Honey what's the matter? James is going to be fine." I pulled Nick over to some chars, so that we could sit and talk a bit before going to see James.

"It's just-," Nick was cut off by what I assumed to be Joe.

"Miley, Nick! Is James okay?" Joe said running up to me with Kevin his wife and Lilly not to far behind. I stood up, but Nick stayed seated with his head in his hands. Instantly Kevin went over to him and started rubbing his back. Danielletook Mia back to her and Kevin's house where there kids are and Nick's parents and my dad was.

"Yea, but umm… he was- he has diabetes." I confessed.

"Oh Miles…" Lilly said pulling me in a hug.

I choked back sobs because I knew once I started crying I wouldn't be able to stop. And I need to be strong for James. He needs to know that he's going to be just fine. After everyone calmed down, I asked if they would all go to James room while I talked to Nick for a minute. I gave them the room number and so they were off. I went over to Nick who was practically staring into space. "Honey are you okay?" I asked sitting down beside him.

"I guess." He said with know emotion.

"What is it that bothers you the most about this whole thing?" I hate to see Nick hurt and I can see he's really hurt by this. I hate to see anyone I love and care so much for hurt. But when it comes to Nick and my children, it's a whole different story.

"It's just; the one thing I've always wished for was that my kids never had to deal with what I had to. That they could just do and eat anything they want, whenever they want, with no wearies. And the thing that upsets me the most is that I know all the signs of diabetes, and couldn't even tell that it was happening to my own child. I noticed all of his sudden changes, but didn't want to think anything of it." He sighed in frustration. I grabbed his hand and pulled it into my lap.

"Honey, with our help he can still do what he wants. We'll explain to him what he has, and yes he going to have to watch his blood-sugar level, but you did it at a young age and so can he. Look at you, your on stage almost every night. You're very healthy. Not to mention very fit and attractive. So as you can see it hasn't slowed you down." I teased. "What I'm trying to say is he'll be fine; especially with you around."

"Your right; I over reacted." He sighed in relief.

"Okay so are we ready to go see our wonderful son?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah. Oh and Mi." Nick pulled me in for a kiss that made my heart race. "Thanks." He said resting his forehead on mine.

"What am I here for babe." He took my hand in his and we were on our way to see our son. A few doors down from James room I stopped Nick; knowing that if I didn't tell him now I might not get to tell him for a while now, that we know what James has. "Nick there's something I need to tell you." I took a deep breath, here going nothing.

"What is it Mi." Nick asked giving me an encouraging smile.

"Well, I was kinda hinting at something earlier today. You know when we were in the backyard. What I'm trying to say is… I'm pregnant." I said looking up to see his reaction.

"Really? So you mean were going to have another baby…" Nick said slowly trying to take it all in.

"Yea. So are you happy about this or?…" I asked a little hurt. I was really hoping for a better reaction from him. I though he'd be so happy about this. We've kinda been talking about another baby, and I just thought he would have been a little bit more excited.

"No! Honey of course I'm happy about this... it's just so mush stuff has happened today. But really I'm ecstatic that were having another baby." He said with that smile that people rarely see, but I see all the time.

"Great! Now we can go see our little boy." I said glad that that's off my chest.

"Nope, now… we can go see our big boy." Nick corrected with a smirk. I giggled and then we went in, to see James smiling at us just happy to see the two people he's proud to call his mommy and daddy. I know Nick and I are going to face obstacles in our life, but as long as were here to face them together, we'll get though them with ease…

**I think this one-shot came out pretty well and I think my writing has gotten better to, what do you think? Sorry if any of my diabetes facts where wrong, I don't really know much about it. I hope you all are doing well and I'll talk to you guys soon.**

**As always please review… XD**


End file.
